Return Visit
by patricia51
Summary: Set after Season One's "Night of the Hawk". Sara Lance told Nurse Lindsey Carlisle that she might be back one day. And Sara wants that almost as much as Lindsey does. Femslash.


Return Visit by patricia51

(Set after Season One's "Night of the Hawk". Sara Lance told Nurse Lindsey Carlisle that she might be back one day. And Sara wants that almost as much as Lindsey does. Femslash.)

("Who knows? Maybe I'll be back one day. Ad if so..."

"You know where to find me.")

Unlike most of her peers, Lindsey Carlisle didn't mind working the night shift, although it often left her alone at the desk. It was peaceful. The few orderlies on duty stayed at their stations by and large. In fact Lindsey suspected that on the quiet nights, which were by far the norm, most of them found out-of-the-way storerooms and niches and took naps. Most important there were no bored doctors here spending more time hitting on her than on taking care of patients.

Of course, now that Hallway H had been shut down the whole place was a lot less unsettling. She hadn't really minded even back then though, as long as she didn't think about what she suspected might be going on there. Now that she knew what fortunately had been stopped, when she thought of it she couldn't keep a shiver from running through her.

"Did you ever get freaked out, being in an insane asylum by yourself? In the middle of the night?"

Oh my God! She had jumped for an instant before turning to face the source of the voice asking, again, that question. She almost wondered if she had fallen asleep and was dreaming. After all, she HAD dreamed about that voice. A lot. But no, standing there with that same half-cocky, half-mischeivous smile on her face was Sara Lance, once again wearing a nurse's uniform that Lindsey knew the other woman really wasn't entitled to wear.

Her heart leaped. She had come back. She had said she might but Lindsey hadn't really thought she would. But she had. She remembered what she had said the first time Sara had asked her that question and repeated it.

"Freaked out no. Lonely, yes."

Her body moving in the way that had kept Lindsey awake on more than one night at home, Sara advanced. She hopped up on the desk next to Lindsey with her hands on the edge just as she had that other night except she was sitting much, much closer. Her smile transformed. Now it was simply warm and inviting. The invitation was strengthened when the blonde visitor slowly and very deliberately crossed her legs. Somehow her long skirt had bunched up so when she had finished it had ridden up so far that Lindsey could see the tops of her stockings and the snaps of the garter belt holding them up. Her mouth was very dry.

She had kissed Sara the first time they had exchanged those words, moved by a need that she simply could not resist. There had been something special about Sara that not only called to her but made her believe the other woman understood her attraction to her own sex and in fact even shared it.

"A lesbian?" Sara had smiled when Lindsey had confessed she had once kissed another girl. "It's not a bad word."

"It is around here," she had replied.

"It's a good thing that I'm not from around here."

So when Sara had asked her "What do you think about?" her reaction had been immediate. And Sara had kissed her back for a moment before breaking it off and saying she had to get back to work. She had been disappointed, confused and hurt. Later she would realize that Sara was on a mission and had to put her own feelings aside for the time being. For when it came time for the other woman to leave she had taken Lindsey's face in both her hands and kissed HER. And it had been wonderful, even though she knew Sara was leaving.

Now she had kissed TWO girls and been kissed by the second one. And Sara had come back and it seemed pretty likely that it was for one and only one reason. Lindsey tried to collect herself. What to do? She swallowed as Sara began to swing her leg. That decided her.

It wasn't as bold as when she had stood and kissed Sara the first time. Or maybe it was. For she reached out and put her hand on Sara's leg. On her thigh in fact, just below where the stocking ended and Sara's skin began.

Oh gosh, it felt so good. Sara's leg was smooth and warm and cool all at the same time. Her hand began to move in little circles. When the only reaction from the visitor was a soft moan Lindsey started sliding her hand up and down. Her own breathing was quickening with every second She followed the curves, trailing her fingers down along the top of Sara's thigh, over the kneecap and down the shin. She reversed course, feeling the swell of the other woman's calf and then the side of her thigh. Just as she reached the top of the stocking and her fingertips brushed Sara's bare skin the other girl suddenly jumped to her feet.

Lindsey panicked. She looked around. Was someone watching? No one was in sight. Had she done something wrong again, misinterpreted Sara's actions? Then Sara took her hands in both of hers and lifted her to her feet as well.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Doctor Knox's office. I swiped the key."

Sara started toward Hallway H, still holding Lindsey's right hand with her left before the real nurse jerked them to a stop.

"Just a moment."

"What?"

Lindsey pulled a sign from the desk drawer and placed it on top.

"It says 'Making the Round'," she explained. "Good for up to thirty minutes away from the desk."

They weren't quite running by the time they slipped into the now unoccupied and mostly bare office, Sara locking it behind them. The desk was still there, a file cabinet with the drawers pulled out and emptied, and a chair and couch along one wall. A skylight gave just enough light to see each other but also hid them in mystery as well.

If Lindsey had been unsure of Sara's feelings any doubts were swept away as the other girl caught her up in her arms and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first but rapidly grew into a deep open-mouth passionate one. Lindsey clung to Sara and could feel their hearts beating faster and faster.

Her nurse's cap was plucked from her head and her hair released to fall about her shoulders. One arm encircled her waist, holding her tightly. The other worked its way down her back. Lindsey was so lost in the giddy rush of the moment that she had no idea what that hand was doing until she felt her dress begin to slide down.

How had she done that? Who cares? Not her because as she managed to make herself let go of Sara just enough for her dress to fall she realized the other girl's dress was doing exactly that as well. A blink of the eye it seemed to her and they were both left in their shoes, stockings, and underwear. And Sara was even more beautiful than Lindsey had imagined. And she had done a great deal of imagining.

She wedged a hand between them and finally, for the first time, her hand closed on another woman's breast. Even through the white lace of Sara's bra she could feel the hard tip and could use her fingertips to explore the bare skin where the breast strained against its holder. Then Sara did something and the bra came loose and she was now holding a wonderful, smooth, silky bare breast. Her head spun.

Sara's quick fingers continued their amazing work. Even before Lindsey knew what they were doing her own bra was loosened and she frantically shook it down her arms. Just in time, for Sara shifted her kisses, from Lindsey's lips to the side of her neck, the hollow of her throat and then onto the nurse's breasts.

"Oh God, Sara," she moaned.

"Mmmmm," was the reply as the other woman darted back and forth, swirling her tongue from Lindsey's nipples over the small rounded orbs to her chest and then back again. And Lindsey now held both of Sara's breasts and delighted in them, sensing how her lover, her first lover, quivered as she used her fingers on Sara's increasingly hard nipples. Feeling that she was giving pleasure back as well as receiving it delighted her.

Sometime or other Sara had maneuvered them across the room to the couch. With amazing gentleness Sara laid her down on the couch, half-sitting up and half stretched out. She leaned forward and kissed Lindsey again. Their bodies molded together and the night nurse marveled at how the other woman's breasts, tummy, mound and even legs slid against hers.

Then Sara was kneeling and her hands were urging Lindsey to raise her hips. She complied instantly and felt her panties being drawn down her legs. Hands were running up and down her sides, her legs and urging them apart. She sucked in her breath as Sara kissed her tummy before working her way down. The visitor had obviously let her hair down as well for it trailed over Lindsey's skin as the kisses found the inside of her thighs. It tickled.

Sara placed a kiss on the inside of each thigh, tantalizing close to the soaking wet curls of Lindsey's sex. She held her breath waiting for what was next. She was feeling things at a level such as she never had before. She was aroused, she was on edge she was... determined?

Yes. Determined! She was not going to simply lay here. She was going to take action as well and experience everything. Sara's "God, you're beautiful" only fired her plan.

Reaching down she caught Sara and pulled her up as she swung her own body completely on to the couch. The surprise in the other girl's face nearly made her laugh but it turned to smiling understanding when Lindsey whispered; "Turn around."

"You little vixen," Sara replied softly with yet another wonderful kiss. It seemed like she suddenly levitated and spun around because in a flash her legs were on either side of Lindsey's face and her breath was warm again on Lindsey's pussy.

Another thing. When had Sara taken off her own panties? That woman had the fastest and most nimble fingers of anyone she had ever met. Thank goodness.

She had dreamed of this. And lately, those dreams had mostly involved Sara when the lights were out in her boarding house room and her hand slipped between her legs. So she was determined to get it right and... oh God! Sara's tongue was exploring her and Lindsey's attention returned to the matter at hand. She reached up and grasped the other girl's hips and drew her right down to her eager mouth.

Copying what Sara had done to begin with Lindsey kissed the inside of the other girl's thighs. She could taste the other girl already, the moisture of her arousal already flowing. And when she took a deep breath her head spun. She had heard the term "Scent of a Woman" but never realized how intoxicating the reality was. Her fingers spread out and squeezed Sara's tight firm ass. Since the other girl was doing the same thing Lindsey hoped hers was at least close to Sara's. Her tongue parted the swollen labia before her and stroked up and down the now open slit before finding the woman's entrance. At that moment Sara's tongue slid into her and Lindsey responded instantly. In and out her tongue rasped in Sara's glorious wetness. Damn she tasted wonderful and hearing her moan in appreciation for what she was doing spurred her on.

Not that she wasn't having the best time of her life herself. In fact, it was amazing that with all the squirming and twisting and turning that Sara managed to not only hang on but continue to do things with her tongue and lips that Lindsey had not even imagined. Much anyway. She did her best to keep up and when Sara moved to her clit and Lindsey had the most earth-shaking ogasm of her life she managed to hang in there and feel Sara climax as well.

By the time her head cleared Sara had made her way back up the couch. Lindsey found herself on her side, snuggled against the other girl and with her head pillowed on a welcoming shoulder.

"I wish," she said, "we could stay like this and fall asleep so we could wake up like this."

Sara sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Me too. And then we could start all over again. But we don't dare. In fact Lindsey my beautiful friend we are running out of time before you might be missed."

"I know." The two women untangled and began to rapidly help each other dress. Lindsey reflected it wasn't nearly as much fun as the reverse had been. "Maybe next time, if there is one, you can come by on a night when I'm off."

"I'd love that."

They adjusted each others' white caps and slipped out of the door and returned to the central desk. There were no signs that anyone had been by. Lindsey scooped up the sign and put it back in the drawer.

"I'll miss you even more now but I'm glad you came back. I'll always have this to remember."

Sara touched Lindsey's face and lifted her chin with a finger so their eyes met. "Someone I respect and care for once said these words to me and I repeat them to you Lindsey. 'There's somebody else out there for you. And for more than just a night.' Trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

Lindsey touched Sara's face in turn with the back of three fingers. "Thank you. Listen to those words yourself." A spark of mischief entered her voice. "In the meantime, don't forget where Harmony Falls is."

"I won't. Or who is here."

There was time for one more soft lingering kiss. Lindsey picked up the sound of someone approaching from down the hall.

"Someone's com..."

The room was empty except for herself. Once more Sara had demonstrated skills that Lindsey couldn't imagine where she could have learned them. But that was all right. There was something extra special and delightful about having been with a woman, and a woman who was some kind of ass-kicking commando as well. She sat back at her desk.

"Did you ever get freaked out, being in an insane asylum by yourself? In the middle of the night?" Sara had asked her twice now. But her answer would be different now. She wasn't lonely. She had her memories. And maybe one night in the future she could make more.

(The End) 


End file.
